Blue Eyes
by AG-GP
Summary: One shot inspired by the song 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat set a few weeks after Rory's graduation.


**Author's Note: This was inspired by a song, but I wouldn't call it a songfic. And yes, I know that this song just came out and wouldn't have been on the radio 3 years ago.**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sitting at the desk in his new office, Logan sighed. It had been a week and a half since he moved to Palo Alto, two since he had last seen Rory, and he was still having a hard time focusing on his work and not on the recurring image of her handing back the ring. The words "I'm sorry, I can't" playing over and over in his head. To be honest he didn't remember much of the conversation that had taken place after she spoke those words.

"Focus, Huntzburger, focus," he muttered to himself as he stared at the papers in front of him. "This is getting ridiculous."

Through his closed door he heard his secretary, Rose, turn on the radio. She was a sweet girl, but she had the unfortunate habit of turning to radio up a little too loud, not that he minded as it usually afforded him some distraction from his thoughts. Today, though, was a different story. Apparently Rose liked the song that had just come on, as she had turned the volume up loud enough for Logan to make out the words as well as the music.

"_I miss those blue eyes". _He cringed when he heard the first line of the song.

"Damn you, Colbie Caillat." Logan groaned, "Damn you and damn this song." He would have told Rose to turn the radio off, but she had asked earlier in the week if he minded her listening to some music, and he, of course, had said no. The real problem was listening to this song was like shoving a knife in his heart and twisting it.

"_And now, I miss everything about you,"_ He really should just call her. It had taken him a few days, but eventually he had realized what an idiot he had been to walk away from her like that. What had he been thinking? Rory was a Gilmore girl after all, they don't handle abrupt change very well. How could he have expected her to make a life changing decision without the proper amount of time to do all her pro-con lists. He was certain that, given enough time to think it over, the lists would have come out in his favor. Then there was the small matter of him telling her only weeks before to make the decision about her career on her own and let him factor her into his decision.

"_I see your blue eyes, Everytime I close mine,"_ Yep, he was definitely an idiot. With one last groan of frustration and shame, he picked up his phone praying that she hadn't already changed her number, held his breath and hit 1 on his speed dial.

* * *

The campaign trail had brought Rory Gilmore to Philadelphia, not right next door to her home town of Stars Hollow, but close enough for her mother to take the day off and ride the train down to spend some time with her daughter. They had decided to take a walk down South Street, do some shopping, and have a look around Penn's Landing.

"Wait," Lorelai said, grabbing Rory's arm and stopping abruptly, "is that store really called Condom Kingdom or is something wrong with my eyes?" Turning to look in the direction her mother had pointed Rory was about to confirm that, yes, that was indeed the name of the store, when her phone began to ring.

"Is your phone really playing _Rocket Man_?" Lorelai asked surprised before a look of understanding dawned. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah…I think so, I mean, it is his ringtone…" Rory uncertainly answered. Why would Logan be calling her now? Oh no! What if it wasn't really him, what if there had been an accident and someone there had just called the first person in his phone. What if he had tried to pull another stupid stunt with Colin and Finn and had landed himself back in the hospital? What if-

"I think you should answer that, Babe." Lorelai half whispered pulling Rory from her thoughts. With a small nod and shaking hands Rory hit the answer button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked uncertainly.

"Ace, do you have a minute, I think we need to talk…"


End file.
